


If you would stay beside me

by Tomicaleto



Series: For richer for poorer, to love and to cherish [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Dirty Talk, Dragon AU, Dragon Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dragon pet names, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Human Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Obi-Wan going CHOMP CHOMP, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, just a little at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomicaleto/pseuds/Tomicaleto
Summary: Anakin arrived at the dragon's cave as he usually did, ready to confront the dragon living there. But instead he found Kenobi in a bit of a situation. Never one to back down from a challenge, he decided to help the dragon with his problem.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: For richer for poorer, to love and to cherish [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976275
Comments: 22
Kudos: 248





	If you would stay beside me

**Author's Note:**

> This is 4600~ words of filth and fluff, enjoy!
> 
> (pls let me know if I forgot to tag something!)
> 
> The title comes from "For The Dancing And The Dreaming" from HTTYD

As soon as Anakin entered the familiar cave, he was pushed against the floor, a heavy weight trapping him in place.    
  


“Wha--” A deep growl behind his ear made him freeze in his place. “Kenobi? What's going on?” He got no answer, only a new growl when he tried to turn around, a clawed hand grabbing him by the neck, forcing his face against the ground. “Hey! Let me go! What’s wrong with you today?!” Another hand raised his hip and Anakin tensed when he felt Kenobi’s hard cock against his clothed ass. 

His stomach dropped at that, immediately starting to fight against the dragon’s hold on him again. Dread settled in his bones when his movements were easily overpowered, his constant wiggling around only making the beast behind him more aroused. He could feel Kenobi’s precum staining the back of his slacks. 

“Let me go! This is not funny!” He cringed at the sound of clicking teeth near his jaw. Kenobi had never been so rough with him. He felt tears start gathering in his eyes. The dragon liked to flirt with him, sure, always promising him a mating bite and strolling around his cave fully naked, making Anakin blush and stutter, but he had never tried to force himself on Anakin, and even when he had indulged Anakin and fought him, he’d never used his superior strength against him. And yet, here they were, with Kenobi shredding his clothes with his claws and threatening him with sharp teeth. 

A sob wrecked his body, the harsh sound making the beast on him pause. A rough tongue licked his tears. The sudden softness of the action confused him, a little whimper escaping his lips. 

“Kenobi?” He asked, hating how his voice quivered. He was a full knight, the best warrior in the whole kingdom, capable of holding his own against Kenobi most of the time and yet, now he’d been reduced to tears and fear. The weight on his back disappeared abruptly. 

He turned his head slowly. Kenobi had retreated to the nearest pile of gold and jewels. His cheeks were flushed, his hard cock bobbing with every movement. His usually well combed hair was mussed. Anakin sat on the ground, rubbing his cheeks with the back of his hand, ignoring how the sight of Kenobi aroused made him blush. 

“I’m so sorry, my precious jewel, I did not mean to scare you.” Kenobi looked like he wanted to get closer to Anakin again but was reigning himself in. “You just smell so  _ delectable _ .” His expression turned ravenous again, his eye-slits rounded, making his eyes look almost completely black. Anakin flinched and Kenobi took a step back, controlling himself again. 

“What’s going on?” He asked, completely lost. 

“It seems, my shining heliotrope, that I’m having a rut.” At Anakin’s confused expression, he turned away, grimacing, giving Anakin an eyeful of his ass. Anakin swallowed, blushing bright red at that, but Kenobi didn’t notice. “To put it simply, I get the irresistible need to mate.” He finished, turning back to Anakin. “Perhaps you should leave, come back in a couple of day--”    
  
“Mate?” He interrupted the dragon, ignoring how the word on his lips made Kenobi’s eyes darken with lust. Ignoring how the sight of Kenobi desiring him made heat gather in his lower stomach. “You want to fuck?”    
  
Kenobi’s expression turned painful, a low whine leaving his lips. “There is no need to be so vulgar about it.” Anakin snorted, rising from the ground and walking towards the dragon. 

“You’re always talking about how we humans are prudes but the word ‘fuck’ bothers you?” He teased, leaning against a pile of gold. Kenobi’s eyes flashed yellow, his cock twitching. 

“It’s not bothering me, beloved ruby, it’s turning me on.” Anakin choked with his own saliva. Kenobi approached him, slowly, like a predator stalking its prey. He stopped just a couple of inches between them. One clawed hand pushed a stray curl behind Anakin’s ear. “I could just  _ eat you up _ .” He ended with a growl. Anakin shivered in his place. 

The claw caressed his cheek, then his lower lip, pulling softly at it before letting go. Kenobi let his hand drop, taking a step back. Anakin’s breathing had become labored in such a short time, he was sure he should feel more embarrassed. He already missed Kenobi’s warmth on his skin. 

“You should leave now, while I’m coherent enough not to stop you, beautiful gem.” Then he turned and quickly hid among his mountains of gold and shining stones. Anakin ignored the longing feeling that invaded him, walking quickly to the entrance of the cave, turning back one last time before sighing and returning to town. 

\---

The next morning, he found himself at Kenobi’s cave once again. Under his arm, he had a bag full of food. It should be enough to last him a couple of days, at least until Kenobi’s rut finished. Explaining to his mom and Luminara why he needed the food had been awkward to put it lightly. His mother’s wife had looked at him like she knew exactly why he had asked for it and avoiding blushing in front of her had been a challenge on its own. 

He shook his head, pushing his chest out and walked into the cave. It was still dark, the sunlight hadn’t reached it yet. Silence surrounded him, no sign of Kenobi yet. He used the time to put the bag down. 

A pair of arms hugged him around the waist, pushing him against a warm chest. “Pretty, shining aventurine, it almost feels like you’re teasing me.” Said a low growl behind him. He let out a whimper and the arms around him tightened. 

“Let me see you.” He begged, fighting against the hug, trying to turn around. Kenobi turned him, drinking the sight of his flushed face. His cock was hard, like it had been the day before, pressing against Anakin’s stomach. 

“What are you doing here, Anakin?” The hands around his waist started tugging at his shirt. He sighed when Kenobi buried his face in his neck, his beard rubbing against it, tickling him. “I warned you, you should have stayed home.” 

Anakin grabbed Kenobi’s arms, pushing them away earning himself an angry growl. “Calm down, I’ll just take off my clothes, there is no need for you to ruin them.” He explained. Kenobi hummed, loosening his arms enough for Anakin to pull his shirt over his head. 

“But I would like to ruin your clothes.” Was Kenobi’s cheeky answer, making Anakin snort. Once his shirt was out of the way, he tried to take off his pants when Kenobi put a hand on his neck, leaning forward and biting just below a nipple. Anakin gasped, one of his hands tangling in Kenobi’s hair. 

He pushed the dragon’s face up, until he could kiss him. Kenobi didn’t waste any time, his tongue licking at his lower lip until he opened his mouth, deepening the kiss, swallowing every little whimper Anakin made. 

They broke apart, Anakin already panting, trying to catch his breath. Kenobi started kissing his way down his chest, occasionally leaving a small bite. “Precious jewel, you taste so good.” He grunted against his clavicles. Anakin only whined in answer. “I wanna mate you, would you enjoy that? Is that why you came back? To be stuffed full of my cock? To be filled by me? My beautiful tiger eye, such a needy gem.” 

He finally let go of Anakin, taking one hand and starting to pull Anakin towards his mountains of gold. Anakin took the opportunity to start dragging his pants down his legs, almost tripping. He kicked off his shoes and then the pants when they reached his ankles, just in time to brace himself against the pile of gold and jewelry Kenobi had pushed him against. 

Kenobi trapped him between his arms, dropping a kiss on one flushed cheek, then the other. “Anakin, my precious jewel, listen to me.” He said, his expression serious for once. “This is your last chance of leaving if you don’t want this. I may not be able to stop later, even if you ask me to.” Anakin grabbed Kenobi’s face softly, his thumbs rubbing circles against bearded cheeks. 

“I wouldn’t have returned if I wasn’t sure about this, Kenobi, have a little faith in me.” He smiled, leaning back against the gold, showing off his body, trying to tempt the dragon. 

“Obi-Wan.”   
  
“What?” 

“Call me Obi-Wan, pretty gem.” Anakin blushed again, before nodding. 

“Alright, Obi-Wan.” The dragon growled, kissing Anakin roughly, biting at his lips, licking inside his mouth. His claws grabbed his thighs, opening them widely, exposing Anakin completely. 

“Such a pretty jewel, the most beautiful treasure,” whispered Obi-Wan, lowering himself slowly, his tongue lapping at every bit of skin he could reach. “I’ve been dreaming of making you mine since the first time you entered my lair.” He ignored Anakin’s cock, biting red marks on the soft skin of his inner thighs instead. “Dress you up with pretty jewels, surrounded by my gold, my most precious treasure, mine forever.” His last words turned into a growl, sharp teeth biting at Anakin’s hip. 

“Yes, yes, yours, only yours,” answered Anakin, one hand pushing away some coins, the sound of them hitting the ground echoing around the cave, his other hand clutching Obi-Wan’s shoulder. 

“Hold these for me, jewel.” Ordered Obi-Wan, pushing Anakin’s legs even further. His hole was completely exposed, making him blush. The dragon seemed entranced by it, his expression greedy. He met Anakin’s eyes and winked, before lowering his head once again, his rough tongue licking from Anakin’s balls to his hole. 

“Ah! Obi-Wan!” A moan left Anakin’s lips, his legs shaking with the effort of holding them open. He only received a hum as answer, before feeling Obi-Wan’s tongue entering him. He whimpered, his mouth dropping open, his eyes rolling back. “That feels good…” He barely managed to say. His cock was leaking against his stomach, the tip shiny and red. “More… please… Obi-Wan… I need more…” He begged, wondering why it had taken them so long to get to this point in their relationship. 

Obi-Wan’s tongue left him, ripping a complaining whine from his throat. The dragon rubbed his beard against his hips, the feeling of it tickling him. “Why did you stop?” 

“Be patient, my heliotrope, I’ll give you what you need soon enough.” He grabbed one of Anakin’s wrists, the leg it was holding immediately relaxing back down. Obi-Wan guided his hand until it reached his cock. Anakin wrapped it around the leaking tip, his blush deepening, remembering all the fantasies watching Obi-Wan’s naked body had arisen in him. He jerked it, marvelling at the size of it. Obi-Wan’s hips thrusted into his hand, the dragon moaning while burying his head into his neck, nipping at every inch of skin he could find. “Just like that, beautiful gem, your hand feels so good.” 

“Yeah?” Anakin’s hand hurried its pace, Obi-Wan’s thrusts getting sloppy. “Obi-Wan, please, please, come, I want to see it.” His free hand wrapped around his own erection, lazily stroking it, still focusing on Obi-Wan’s cock. “Please, Obi-Wan…” Obi-Wan growled, his hips suddenly stilling, a first thick spurt of come painting Anakin’s chest and stomach, soon followed by more. Obi-Wan panted against Anakin’s neck, shaking slightly at the force of his orgasm. 

When he recovered a little, he leaned back, drinking the sight of Anakin stroking himself while covered in cum. He smirked, cooing at Anakin who whimpered in response. “Look at you, beautiful, covered with my cum.” One of his claws spread it, making a mess of Anakin’s stomach. Anakin tightened his grip on his cock, moaning softly. 

Obi-Wan leaned forward, starting a kiss. Anakin opened his mouth, welcoming the dragon’s tongue. They kissed for a few seconds, before Obi-Wan broke the kiss, moving to Anakin’s ear, biting his earlobe, tugging at it with his teeth. Anakin’s hips thrust into his own hand, his balls tightening, his orgasm catching him out of guard. His cum mixed with Obi-Wan’s, who immediately lowered his head, his tongue lapping at his stomach, cleaning him up. Anakin whimpered, his stomach trembling, his hips still shaking with the aftermath of his orgasm.

He let himself relax against the gold, basking in the warm feeling of Obi-Wan’s hands on him and his tongue cleaning him up. He closed his eyes and sighed. “Are you feeling good, little ruby?” Asked Obi-Wan, rising from Anakin’s stomach. Anakin opened a lazy eye, grinning when he saw the smug expression Obi-Wan had on his face, like one of the town cats when they managed to steal some cream. 

He hummed happily, tangling a hand on Obi-Wan’s hair again, messing it up. Obi-Wan leaned into it, a rumbling sound coming from his chest. “Are you purring?” Snorted Anakin. Obi-Wan only nipped at his hip, before lapping at it with his tongue. A new happy sigh escaped Anakin. Obi-Wan left a trail of nips and little kisses, going up until he reached Anakin’s lips, lazily kissing him. His cock was still hard, pressed against Anakin’s thigh. 

He didn’t seem to care about it, though, focusing on kissing Anakin until he was pulling away, gasping, trying to get some air. They stayed like that for some minutes, just exchanging soft kisses, until Obi-Wan started thrusting his hips again, dragging his cock on Anakin’s skin. 

Anakin moaned, one of his legs hugging Obi-Wan’s hip, following the movement of the dragon’s hips. He kissed and licked Obi-Wan’s cheeks, wetting his beard, cooing at Obi-Wan’s gasps and grunts, pulling back the bangs that had fallen on his forehead. 

“Anakin, jewel, I want to mate you, can I? Will you let me?” Asked Obi-Wan, his tone strained, his eyes clouding with desire again. 

“Yes, please, please, I want that, please.” He begged, kissing Obi-Wan, swallowing the groan he let out at his answer. 

Obi-Wan got on his knees, the pile of gold adapting to his weight. He pressed his fingers against Anakin’s lips, moaning when Anakin took them into his mouth, sucking at them, making them wet. He was pleasantly surprised when he noticed Obi-Wan’s claws had retreated, feeling a little relieved at that. 

When Obi-Wan deemed it enough, he pulled his fingers away. His free hand grabbed the leg still draped over his hip and dragged Anakin closer to him. “Are you ready?” 

“Yes! Get on with it!”    
  
He chuckled, pressing a finger softly against Anakin’s entrance, earning himself a delicious moan. “Patience, pretty jewel, or one could think you’re the one having a heat.” 

He entered Anakin, his eyes fixed on how Anakin’s hole greedily swallowed his finger. “I-- ah-- I thought you were having a rut? What’s a heat?” 

Anakin watched as his question made Obi-Wan’s lips twitch, precum dripping from the tip of his cock, the finger in his ass moving a bit faster. 

“A heat, my most adored gem, is when I fill you up with my seed…” He started, adding a second finger, curling them inside Anakin, making him gasp, “and then you give me pups.” He finished, thrusting his fingers against Anakin’s prostate, making him howl, his hips rocking against his fingers, his cock starting to swell again. 

“Oh? You like that? Does the thought of being full with my pups make you feel hot?” He continued. Anakin squirmed against his fingers, screwing his eyes closed. 

“No-- ah, Obi-Wan, please…” He moaned, tears gathering in his eyes at the relentless thrusting against his prostate. “I’m not in heat… I’m not a girl…” He managed to whimper. 

“Oh, you sweet tiger eye, I know you aren’t.” Obi-Wan lapped at his tears, in the same way he had done the day before. He stopped his fingers, pulling them back and rubbing them against Anakin’s hole, a third finger joining them. “But you still would like my pups, wouldn’t you? Wouldn’t you like feeling full with my cum, so much it would drip from your hole?” He keened, the fingers breaching him again, filling him up. “I would have to put something up your ass in order to keep you full all the time, perhaps an emerald, I’m sure I have one big enough for you.” Anakin kicked his free leg in the air, before Obi-Wan grabbed it and bit at his ankle. “You would look so pretty, full of my cum, surrounded by gold, draped in pretty jewels and with a gem up your ass, reminding you of who you belong to.” 

He thrust his fingers twice and Anakin came again, a moan ripped from his throat, his cock twitching. Obi-Wan leaned down and caught the tip in his mouth, swallowing the rest of his cum, lapping at it until Anakin could only whimper and pull at his hair, oversensitive. 

Obi-Wan dropped his cock, soft after two intense orgasms, and pulled away his fingers. “I’m gonna fuck you now, my heliotrope.” He grabbed Anakin’s thighs, pulling them over his shoulders and aligned his cock with Anakin’s hole and started pushing in. 

His mouth dropped open at the tight feeling. Anakin whined, his hands burying inside the pile of gold, trying to find some kind of hold. “Fuck, my jewel, you feel so good, you’re hugging my cock so tightly.” He kept going until his balls were pressed against Anakin’s skin. He stilled, then, letting both of them adjust to the feeling, resisting the overwhelming need to thrust. 

Anakin had been reduced to tiny whimpers, tears leaking from his eyes. Obi-Wan took one of his hands, kissing his knuckles passionately. His brows were lowered in a frown, his eyes closed. He seemed like a man of faith, murmuring low praises against his fingers, but Anakin couldn’t understand any word he was saying. 

“Obi-Wan… please, move…” Anakin’s voice was barely a whisper, his eyelids lowered. Obi-Wan gave a slow thrust, gasping when Anakin tightened around him, as if loathing being separated. “Yes, like that…” 

“Anakin, dearest, I need…” He cut himself, unsure about asking what he wanted the most. Anakin raised, using an elbow as support, one hand caressing Obi-Wan’s face. “I need…” 

“What do you need, Obi-Wan? I’ll give it to you, whatever it is.” Obi-Wan started moving, slowly, almost pulling out completely before pushing back. He chuckled self-deprecatingly. 

“Don’t promise things you can’t fulfill, beloved aventurine.” 

Anakin frowned, feeling challenged. “Don’t underestimate me, Obi-Wan.” 

He growled at him. “I want to mate you.” 

Anakin paused, his scowl fell away, confusion taking over his expression. “I thought we already were…?” He threw his head back when a particular well placed thrust hit his prostate. “Am I missing something…?” 

Obi-Wan huffed, a thin string of smoke leaving his nose. His thrusts had slowed down until he was just rocking his hips against Anakin’s ass. “Anakin… I… I want you to be mine… I want to have you here with me, forever…” 

Anakin blushed at Obi-Wan’s earnest voice. “You mean, like a treasure? Only a pretty addition to your hoard?” He tried to avoid sounding hurt. He couldn’t blame Obi-Wan for his nature, he knew he found him attractive, comparing him to gems and pretty rocks he liked, but he had always thought Obi-Wan considered him to be more than just a treasure, a friend at the very least. 

Obi-Wan stopped completely at his question. “No, no, Anakin, dearest, beloved gem,” he began, grabbing Anakin’s hand again, kissing the palm and then his wrist. “that’s not what mating is. You would be my partner, the other half of my soul, the keeper of my heart. That’s what a mate is for us.” 

Anakin felt his heart skip a beat before quickening its pace. His cheeks flushed at Obi-Wan’s words and he gaped at him with what he was sure was a ridiculous expression. Obi-Wan avoided his eyes, but his hips had started to move again, almost like he couldn’t help himself. “Forget I said anything, pretty jewel, it’s alright.” 

“What? No!” One of Anakin’s legs dropped from Obi-Wan’s shoulders when he pushed himself forward, hugging Obi-Wan by the neck, pressing their foreheads together. “You have just basically told me you’re in love with me and want me to ignore it?” He softly thumped their foreheads together grinning when Obi-Wan winced. “I’m not gonna do that, especially because I love you too.” 

Obi-Wan hips stuttered at his words, a low groan leaving his lips. He locked eyes with Anakin, trying to decide if he was being honest. Anakin huffed. “You don’t believe me! Why else would I let you fuck me? Do you think I open my legs for every pretty face that crosses my path?” 

Obi-Wan growled at that, then Anakin’s words seemed to finally register in his mind. “You love me?” 

Anakin let out a laugh that turned into a happy sob, his cheeks hurting from how wildly he was smiling. “Yes, you stupid scaled beast, I’ve been in love with you for a while now.” 

Obi-Wan kissed him, his thrusts gaining speed again, until the only thing that echoed around the cave was the sound of them slapping against Anakin’s ass. Anakin whimpered when one of Obi-Wan’s hands grabbed his cock, stroking it until it hardened, leaking all over Obi-Wan’s hand. 

“Anakin, my jewel, can I bite you? I’ve been dreaming about doing that for months, please?” 

“Yes, yes, please, Obi-Wan, I want it, I need you--” And then Obi-Wan was finally burying his teeth into Anakin’s neck, breaking the skin, his jaw locking there. His hips stilled, his orgasm filling Anakin up. He pressed himself completely against Anakin, not letting go of his neck while Anakin whimpered, his hand burying into Obi-Wan’s hair, playing with it. His other hand wrapped around his cock, jerking it until he was coming between their stomachs.

They stayed like that until Obi-Wan felt his jaw relax and he eased his hold on Anakin. He immediately dropped against the pile of gold, his breath heavy. Obi-Wan pulled out, lapping at the blood of the mating bite until it stopped. Then he raised, leaving the pile of gold and moving around the cave. 

He came back with a bunch of soft fabrics and the bag of food Anakin had left at the entrance of the cave. “Those are not my clothes.” He said. 

“I know.” 

“What are you gonna do with those?” Obi-Wan sat next to him. He grabbed a square of fabric, using it to clean Anakin and himself slowly. He dropped it without a care when he was done. Anakin let out a little whine, tilting his chin up, asking for a kiss. Obi-Wan leaned down, pressing one on his lips, just a little peck, before turning back to the pile of fabrics. 

He separated a long piece,blue colored. It was see-through and looked soft. He dropped it onto Anakin, before digging around the pile they were on, fishing some shining gems and silver jewelry. He presented them to Anakin, looking at him expectantly. 

“You want me to choose?” Obi-Wan nodded, pushing a stray curl behind Anakin’s ear. 

“I want to dress you up with all my treasures, if you’ll let me.” Anakin smiled at him, before looking at the jewelry. He picked up a star sapphire under the stare of Obi-Wan, then a star ruby and finally two different yellow cat’s eyes. He brought them up to his face, caressing them with the tip of a finger. 

Obi-Wan rumbled happily at his choice, selecting an assortment of thin silver chains and tiny shining gems. He reached for Anakin’s stones and set to work. Anakin stared at him, weaving the jewels into the chains and pinning them to the fabric. When the only thing still in his hands were the stones Anakin had chosen, he looked up, raising the fabric in his hands and draping it around Anakin’s chest. He tied it under one of his armpits, leaving one of his pectorals uncovered. He managed to keep all the pretty gems and chains exposed, reflecting the light like fireflies. 

“What, no pants?” Teased Anakin, trying not to feel self-conscious under Obi-Wan’s hungry eyes. 

“You won’t be needing any of your silly human clothes any time soon, my tiger eye.” Anakin blushed. Obi-Wan picked up a bunch of golden rings from the pile of jewelry and new chains, this time golden. With his claws, he pierced the stones Anakin had chosen and threaded the chains through them. “Now, come here, pretty ruby.” 

Anakin scooted closer, and Obi-Wan tangled his hands into his hair, combing it back, making Anakin sigh. He twirled a curl around two fingers and then braided the chain into it, he repeated the action until the four stones were on Anakin’s hair, adding the rings randomly. 

“There you go, precious jewel.” He said, but Anakin only buried his head into Obi-Wan’s neck, leaving a small kiss. “Are you tired, my shining tiger eye?” 

“Just a little…” The claws were back in his hair, scratching at his scalp. 

“You should eat some of the food you’ve brought.” Obi-Wan insisted, reaching for the bag and opening it. He then scoffed. 

“Hey! Don’t look down on my mother’s food!” 

“I’m not, my aventurine, but this will barely last you a week!” He explained, still frowning. He picked up a stray grape and pressed it against Anakin’s lips. Anakin took it into his mouth, chewing quickly before swallowing and speaking again. 

“Well, yeah, I thought I would only be staying here during your rut, I didn’t plan for a mating bite on my neck. I will have to go back eventually.” Obi-Wan growled lowly at that. 

“You are not leaving, this is your home now.” He murmured darkly. Anakin looked up and glared at him. 

“I will leave at some point, I can’t be here all the time! My things are still back in town, and so are my family and friends. I’ll want to visit them eventually and I will have to explain to my mother that I’m moving here.” His tone had raised with each word. Obi-Wan crossed his arms and glared back. 

“I could bring you your stuff, there is no need for you to leave this place!”   
  
“Oh! Right, because people at my town would take it very well if a dragon fell upon them!” 

“I could show up as a human!” 

“They don’t even know you and I know each other! And you can’t even stand wearing clothes! That won’t work at all.” Obi-Wan huffed, smoke coming out of his mouth. He looked away, his lips pressed together. Anakin’s angry expression softened a bit. He put a hand against Obi-Wan’s neck, playing with the hairs at the back of it. “It’s not like I won’t come back…” He said. “I’ve always come back before, why would it be any different this time?” Obi-Wan relaxed slightly. “And I don’t have to leave right now, just after your rut is over, to pick up my things…”

“I’ll miss you.” Anakin let out a little snort, ignoring the heat on his cheeks. 

“You won’t even notice it, I promise.” Obi-Wan finally turned back, leaning forward and kissing Anakin. He allowed himself to fall back into the pile of gold, letting Obi-Wan deepen the kiss. When he broke it to catch his breath, Obi-Wan grabbed another piece of food, feeding it to him again. 

He basked in the calm of the moment, eating whatever Obi-Wan handed him until he was satisfied and started to feel sleepy. Obi-Wan closed the bag and put it aside, hugging Anakin by the waist, rearranging them until he was laying on his back, Anakin draped over him, his head resting in the curve of his neck, their legs tangled together. One of his claws buried in Anakin’s hair, the other caressing his back under the blue fabric. 

Anakin’s eyelids grew heavy, lulled by the rumbling sound coming from Obi-Wan’s chest. He yawned and rubbed his face against the dragon’s skin. A little nap wouldn’t hurt him. 

“Get some rest, my little heliotrope.” 

And so he did, surrounded by Obi-Wan’s warmth. 

**Author's Note:**

> I may write a short follow up to this, eventually...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I only want you near me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540437) by [Demi_Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae)




End file.
